memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Harris (Section 31)
Harris was a highly placed agent of Section 31 in the 2150s. He was a member of Starfleet Security until 2149, at which point his official record ends. At some point before 2151, he recruited Malcolm Reed for certain "covert operations". After Reed was posted to the starship ''Enterprise'', Harris didn't contact him until late 2154. Reed was investigating the kidnapping of Dr. Phlox, and discovered that satellite logs covering the period of Phlox's abduction were missing. When Reed attempted to investigate this by contacting Starfleet Operations, he instead reached Harris, who asked Reed to meet him at a certain address in San Francisco. There, he told Reed that the only way to help Dr. Phlox was to comply with his instructions. Harris ordered Reed to stall the Enterprise's investigation into Phlox's abduction. Reed complied, but his actions were discovered and he was thrown in the brig. Captain Archer and T'Pol discovered Reed's contacts with Harris, and Archer ordered Reed to have Harris contact him. Harris did contact Archer, and told him that if he interfered before Phlox completed his "assignment", the repercussions would affect entire worlds. After the crisis with the Klingon plague was over, Harris contacted Reed once more. Reed told Harris not to contact him again. Harris intimated that his organization's "recruitment policy" didn't allow agents to leave, but Reed told him that he answered to one commanding officer: Jonathan Archer. ( ) Harris would later be contacted by Reed for information concerning a Susan Khouri, who had been killed while bringing a hair sample to T'Pol. The sample was found to belong to the offspring of T'Pol and Trip Tucker. After receiving no help from Minister Nathan Samuels, Captain Archer himself asked Reed to contact Harris. Harris informed Reed that Khouri was a member of Terra Prime, a xenophobic terrorist group headed by John Frederick Paxton. Harris believed Khouri may have been killed because she was intending to defect from the group, and that her defection had something to do with Trip and T'Pol's infant offspring. He also believed that Terra Prime was planning something for the child, but did not know what. He then told Reed to find the infant, and then they would have their answers. ( ) Reed contacted Harris again several days later for information on how to approach the verteron array on Mars without being detected by Terra Prime. He informed Reed that, since the planetary sensor grid was designed for the planet's original atmosphere, sections of the grid would need recalibrating due to the thicker atmosphere caused by terraforming. After Reed stated that the crew had found a way to reach the planet's surface undetected without Harris' help, the agent observed that "the student has surpassed the teacher". He then wished Reed good luck before the two parted ways... but not before hinting that he would contact Reed again. ( ) :Harris was played by Eric Pierpoint. His covert organization was not explicitly called "Section 31", but dialog suggests that it is that organization (Harris cites "article 14, section 31" of the Starfleet charter). This was also confirmed in interviews with production personnel. Appearances * ** ** ** ** Background Harris asks Reed to meet him at the following address: :1044 North Maple :San Francisco :California :USA, Earth Although Maple Street in San Francisco today does not have house numbers as high as 1044, the real Maple Street abuts the Presidio, which is where Starfleet Headquarters is supposedly located. Category:Humans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel